Czech Republic
Czech Republic is the 55th character in Head Soccer and he should have actually been added in Version 3.3 with Ecuador, but he was replaced by Mon-K. He was genuinely added in the 3.4 Update along with Nepal and Georgia. He is a 5 star opponent in arcade and his Unlock Requirements are moderate. Appearance Czech Republic is a demon with green hair, yellow eyes, and two small horns. He looks happy. When Czech Republic's Power Button is activated, he transforms into a god of lightning. He jumps up to the sky and creates a lightning beam while doing this, and sometimes he takes the ball or the opponent with him up to the sky when they were close to him. Then he comes down, and he can send lightning shockwaves towards his opponent. When the opponent is standing on the ground when the shockwave comes, he will get electrocuted, which looks a bit like the after effect of New Zealand's Power Shot and Colombia's Costume. Power Shots Czech Republic's Ground Shot is named God Lightning Shot. A portal appears above Czech Republic's head and a big lightning god comes out of it. The god of lightning makes a lightning bolt and smashes it into the ground. When his opponent touches this he will disappear. He will also disappear when he didn’t touch it, but was standing on the ground at the moment the lightning was smashed into the ground. Then the lightning god disappears and Czech Republic can score for an open goal. When Czech Republic uses his Power Shot while being in the air, he launches his Lightning Shot. Czech Republic jumps up to the sky and first he shoots some lightning bolts towards the ground, and the opponent disappears when he is hit by one of them. Then, he shoots a big lightning bolt towards his opponent’s goal in the same angle as Hong Kong’s Air Shot. When the opponent touches this he will explode and disappear, and the same happens when he was standing on the ground at the moment the lightning hits the ground, but it didn’t hit him, and Czech Republic has a great chance to score a goal. Counter Attack Czech Republic's Counter Attack is called Lightning Cannon Shot. Czech Republic will get a lightning cannon again and he shoots one lightning which contains the ball to the opponent's goal in a straight line. When the opponent touches it, he will explode and disappear. This is just a straight line Counter Attack and can be easily countered. Costume Czech Republic's Costume is a skin colored hat with a bee flying with it. It doesn't have any effect. The bee makes also a sound. When Czech Republic loses this Costume, the bee will die. This is a C Rank Costume and costs 150,000 points. Unlock Requirements Win the Minor League without Jump and Kick or you must pay 5,300,000 points to unlock him. The best Character to use is Thailand. Collage Click here to see the Collage of Czech Republic Trivia *He is the only Character in the game with horns. *He is with Spain and Luxembourg the only character in the game with Green hair. *He is also with South Africa the only character in the game with yellow eyes. Category:Characters